


A Knock On The Door

by The_Appa_Man



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Agony, Blood and Gore, Death, Despair, Family Reunions, Hope, Meeting the Parents, Other, Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Appa_Man/pseuds/The_Appa_Man
Summary: As Subaru has not returned for a long time, his parents are depressed, but they have not lost hope. All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. Is Subaru finally back???
Comments: 55
Kudos: 60





	A Knock On The Door

Let's assume time passes in Subaru's world and Lugunica at the same speed.

* * *

By the time the wind stopped, the snowfield was vertically shut.

  
The left and right ends of Emilia's floating platform had folded to meet at the centre.  
The ground had been shut in the same manner as a book, sealing the Hare inside the snow without any means of escape.

Subaru hurriedly looked over the closed platform's surroundings. They missed—none.  
Movement— nowhere.

All of the hares were in one place, trapped in an extraordinarily small area. With this, “The big one's all on you, Beatrice!”  
Subaru called to Beatrice, telling her that the secondary set-up is complete. Hearing this,   
and having quietly chanted the canto the entire time, Beatrice's eyes opened.  
Seeing the sight before her, Beatrice laughed quietly.

It's not a surprise or anything like that. A smile abounding with trust arised on her face,“Here is the pinnacle of yin. —Al Shamac.”

The instant she murmured the canto, shadow drowned out the world.

* * *

"So we still don't have any leads?"

The woman asked with eyes that have been sleepless since forever.

"It has been almost 2 months since he has been missing. The cops have almost given up. They are saying it's a complete waste of money. They are saying that he might be..." he replied, depression filled in his voice.

"Ghk"

As tears formed in her eyes, her husband embraced her in a warm hug. 

"Oh, don't you dare cry. Those people know nothing about our son. I'm sure he is okay. He is just... upset from us probably. But I am sure one day he will forgive his parents and return back home." he tried to give her hope, but couldn't stop his own voice from trembling.

As she wiped her eyes, she gave him a look filled with fake belief. And he shot his fake smile in return to keep her hopes high.

This was how the Natsuki family had been almost every night since the last two months. Ever since their boy went missing, the only thing that helped them stay sane was the support that they gave each other.

Every knock on the door brought with itself a new hope that probably this time, after so long, he is finally back. That was until they used to open the gate and be disappointed at the salesman or delivery man standing in front of them.

Every phone call was like a rising sun, filled with those rays of hopes, that finally they might be able to know something regarding the whereabouts of their child. But those rays were never true. They were lies, all of them were lies. This fake reality of their child being alive and false happiness of him coming back in the future as an able man himself made them keep their sanity. Their minds were like two balls forcibly balanced on the top of a narrow plank. With the smallest gust of wind, they might fall into the depths of insanity.

Planning how to welcome their child on his return was their daily routine before going to sleep and today was no different. Except...

.

**.**

**Knock Knock**

**.**

**.**

There was a knock on the door. Once again, it came like a breeze over a green meadow, that made the blades of grass dance with it.

As their faces filled with the biggest smiles it can fit, they shouted at each other.

"It's definitely him. This was the exact moment he went out that day" she screamed with glee.

"Oh my god, unbelievable. Ah, what should we do? We haven't even prepared a warm welcome for him. I hope he doesn't gets upset at that." he smiled with a trembling voice, fingers itching to open the door.

**.**

**.**

**Knock Knock**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, don't worry I'll make something really good for him. But for now, go grab the door, what are you waiting for!!" she shouted while running to grab the door knob herself. He ran behind her.

As her hand gripped on the door knob, tears were already filling her eyes.

.

**.**

**Knock Knock Knock**

**.**

**.**

Something was odd in that knocking. It was very light and came from the lower end if the door rather than the middle. Almost as if someone was kicking it lightly. But they were too entranced with happiness to realize it.

As their minds were about to burst with happiness, she opened the door with full force and both of them screamed in a breaking voice.

"SUBA-"

**.**

**.**

**...........**

**...**

**.............**

**....**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dead bodies.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dead bodies everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The road was painted red, an arm lying there, a head rolling here. Someone's guts were lying in the middle and a tail of some dog probably was lying near a car. There was also a lot of white fur lying around.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Broken skeletons. Squished eyeballs. Rotten smell of blood. Half eaten brains....**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As their faces trembled and the urge to vomit came, they heard a squeak from below.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Huh"

.

.

It was a cute little white rabbit... **having its mouth red with blood.**

**And many similar ones followed behind.**

**With their entire body shaking, they fell to the ground, their legs giving up to fate.**

**The rabbits climbed on their bodies and looked cutely into their eyes.**

"Huh" was the last word that left their mouths, **after which came a series of undescribable screams.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOM** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

"By the way Beako, where did the rabbits go?" he asked.

"Betty's Subaru need not to worry himself with the whereabouts of the rabbits. Thanks to Betty's power and intelligence, the rabbits are far away from this country, in some unknown place." she replied.

"Oh my, you're so strong! What would I have done without you" he said while taking her hands in his and walking away.

.

.

.

.

"Of course, Betty deserves all the praise that you can give- hk. Subaru..."

.

.

.

"Huh-?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you crying?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha, how was this oneshot?


End file.
